


Time May Change Me...

by Chimera428



Series: SuperCat Week 4 Fall 2019 Two Sides to Every Coin [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter Grant finds out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, HELLO AND GOODBYE, Implied Bullying, Kara Danvers looks after Carter, Other, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCat Week Day One Hello, Supercat Week, Supercat Week 4, Tumblr: supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Cat Grant is stuck in Metropolis due to a storm and asks Kara to look after Carter in her absence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of SuperCat Week 2019 "Hello" :) 
> 
> Sometime during Season 1 after "How Does She Do It"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and fluff and a wee bit of angst but fluff  
unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

Kara sat at her desk unsure of what exactly to do next. Part of her wanted to scream and another to laugh. Cat was stuck, all flights in or out grounded from Metropolis because of the looming storm. Kara thought for a brief instant that she could just put on the cape and fly across the country and transport the woman back. 

That would be far too revealing for her comfort. Trying to argue as either Cat’s assistant or Supergirl as to why that seemed the most viable option. Superman would be there in case of anything catastrophic so she was in the clear on that front. However, arguing that she was just that good an assistant as to have Supergirl pick Cat up and fly her home was a bit of a stretch. Nevermind trying to argue it as Supergirl and why she was pulling Cat from the city but not anyone else who might want out ahead of the impending storm. 

Cat was already suspicious enough and that would be about as subtle as pulling open her shirt and revealing her family crest in the middle of Cat’s office. No, no. Instead, she had agreed to arrange a car service to see if Cat could get far enough out and on another flight if possible on top of taking care of Carter. 

Whether it could mean just one night or a week Kara had no idea, other than she had said yes. 

Kara should have been flattered not panicked, but Cat had insisted Carter’s day to day be disrupted as little as possible. That Kara stay at her penthouse, utilize Austin and her car, _and_ ensure Carter’s daily routine wasn’t disrupted beyond the fact that his mother wasn’t there. 

His father was due to leave the country this afternoon, his grandmother on some book tour who couldn’t be bothered; Cat had determined since Kara had done such a stellar job before now, her words laced with sarcasm, Kara could make up the difference this time around. It was an odd way to show that Cat trusted Kara above all others on the matter. Even bypassing James who had been given interim CEO duties just in case Cat was unreachable during the required week away with this latest acquisition for CatCo. 

Kara puffed out her cheeks with her next exhale, wondering what all she would do if this was more than just one night. She glanced at the clock then, swearing internally as she grabbed for the phone and called down to security for Cat’s driver. She only had forty minutes to get to Carter’s school to pick him up and relay the situation as it stood now. Not wanting to be late, unlike the first time Cat had called on her to care for her son. There would be no erroneous explanations of taking a bus to get him this time. 

*******

Carter stood waiting with the other pick-up kids for his usual transport, only to see a familiar face rushing up to him and the others in his class. Immediately his face brightened as he shouldered his backpack and stepped out of line. 

“Kara!” He shouted, pulling a smile from the other woman as she met him halfway across the sidewalk. Without prompt or allowing her to catch her breath he hugged her. 

Kara barely moved, thankful for her powers as the kid threw his entire weight into her. Her arms coming around him on instinct. “Hey, kiddo.” 

The action did not go unnoticed by other parents, and especially Carter’s teachers. One of whom had already started over, joined by a small gaggle parents and other staffers. 

“Where’s Mom?”

“Stuck.”

Carter winced in an exaggerated fashion, his arms still around her as if they did this sort of thing all the time. He was completely at ease with the other woman and her energy. It grounded him more than anyone else he’d ever met at his mother’s office or otherwise. Except maybe Supergirl. 

“I bet that conversation was fun.”

Kara smirked in spite of herself. “Well, yes and no. At least she knows something about Metropolis and she’s not stuck somewhere too unfamiliar.”

Carter was about to say something more when he stiffened slightly and moved around Kara, his hand finding hers as he turned to look at the approaching teacher. 

“Hi? Hello.” The woman began. 

“Hi…” Kara cautioned, looking at the group behind the woman before looking at her offered hand and leaving it to hang between them. 

“I’m Nancy Deiska, Carter’s history teacher." The woman's tone was expectant as if Kara should know who she was. The woman took her hand back, rubbing her hands together in front of herself a moment. "It’s so rare that we see anyone beyond Mister Austin pick him up.”

“Yes, well, Miss Grant is rather busy most days, but she makes up for it. Right?” Kara glanced down to Carter, assessing his responses to his teacher. Carter nodded but stayed silent all the same, giving Kara’s hand a small squeeze. 

“You must be Kara. Carter has talked so much about you, some of us were beginning to wonder,” the woman laughed mildly, without an ounce of genuineness. 

Kara straightened at that, watching the other parents and teachers look her over before her attention shifted back to the woman. “Wonder what?”

“Well, Carter has such a brilliant and gifted imagination. Telling everyone about how Supergirl asked for his help and all that.” Kara’s eyes narrowed faintly with the underhanded tone. “When talking about you with similar fervor and not having _ actually _ seen you-“

Kara felt Carter’s hand squeeze tightly before she squared her shoulders to make herself appear larger. “You took it upon yourself to decide he was what? Stretching the truth?”

“What, no, not at all. Cat is such a private person with such a wonderful son we-“

“Figured he was just completely making it up?” Kara didn’t like the familiarity the woman pretended to have with Cat by the use of her name, or what she was implying. 

The woman looked at Carter and stepped a little closer to Kara, lowering her voice in that condescending adult fashion as if Carter just couldn’t possibly understand what the adults were discussing. 

“Just, the situation, separate homes, step-parents and everything. That can take such a toll on a young mind especially with an unknowingly neglectful sense of parenting. It’s nice to see someone on the outside stepping in, bringing some well-needed stability.” 

Kara squeezed Carter’s hand then, giving Nancy a small smile before turning and leaning down so she and Carter were eye level. “Do me a favor and go wait in the car okay?”

Carter gave a small nod, giving her a half hug before heading to where Austin was standing. Kara rose slowly, watching him off before turning her features to face the other woman. 

“What exactly are you getting at? Just so I don’t misinterpret anything.”

“Cat is so busy with that company of hers, and Carter’s father is always out of the country. Carter is a brilliant child, but he is a bit on the excessive side with this whole Supergirl thing. I figured someone coming into all that would want to know so at least one parent could really engage with him and work to correct that behavior before it gets too far out of hand. You know children, they like to pick and choose targets and we do what we can but-“

“Enough.”

“Excuse me?”

“I will not.” Kara stated as she stepped dangerously close. “Carter is different, and he is brilliant in that difference but he is not a liar. Nor is he prone to existing in some kind of fantasy world of his own making because _ you _have determined his parental situation isn’t ideal.” 

“I’m looking out for-“

“Your own ass. This doesn't just happen overnight. I can almost bet on my life there has been no mention of this to Miss Grant, no effort made to curb those other students _targeting _ him. I know exactly what you’re doing and it’s abhorrent.” 

“Now, now, I wasn’t-“

“Thinking like a teacher or even a human being by the sound of it. I’m going to go so far as to _ assume _ you’ve put all the blame on Carter for this situation or any that might involve him and other students through some kind of misinterpretation of his mother. Segregating him as some kind of problem child instead of considering his wellbeing and education. Standing here, lecturing me about behavior, thinking by doing so it will essentially be like telling his mother without having to do it face to face.”

The woman tried to back up as Kara kept on pressing forward. “_That _ you can most certainly bet will happen. But I’ll give you something else to think about, without any kind of confusion. If I ever even _ think _ about you speaking about Carter or his mother again in any way other than grateful for letting you reside within five hundred miles of National City, you’ll wish you had told her personally and not me.”

“Is that a threat?”

“That is a promise.”

“Well I,-“

“Should quit while you’re behind. Are his grades an issue? Does he misbehave or disrupt class with his fourteen-year-old imagination?”

“N-no but-“

“Then Cat or Asher’s parenting skills and Carter’s home situation aren’t any of your business.” Kara looked at the small group. “Or any of yours either. Carter is a brilliant, perceptive, imaginative boy who just so happens to be in a unique position with a Queen for a mother and a Superhero for a friend. So I have no doubts to his integrity, I do however have serious doubts about your own.”

Carter watched as Kara spun and started back towards the car before looking over at Austin. “I think she might be scarier than Mom.”

“You and me both.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara flopped down on the couch, the cushions practically swallowing her whole before she turned and stretched out over them. She had made a point of taking Carter to his favorite place for dinner before they had made their way back to the penthouse. Wherein she had ensured his homework was done, along with any stipulations Cat had set out as far as household responsibilities went.

She had made sure he was settled, allowing him an extra hour to himself before making him promise he would be asleep before she checked on him again. Kara had no doubt Cat would find that out and made sure not to perpetuate that he keep it from his mother that Kara had done so. 

It would be hard enough explaining Carter’s school situation and her part in possibly making it worse. She let out a deep breath, pushing that aside for another time as she glanced at the muted tv on the wall. The weather across the northeastern coastline was hardly promising as reports of even more delays and reroutes from that part of the country ran across the screen. 

Kara was almost asleep when the sound of her phone going off made her jump out of her skin. Her feet hit the floor as an afterthought, having floated above the couch, as she scrambled for her phone and slid the screen up to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Did I wake you?” Cat’s softer tone drifted over the line, making Kara’s heart beat against her ribs even harder. 

“N-no, it uh, just startled... it’s very quiet here.”

Cat hummed in reply as Kara strained to listen, trying to determine exactly where Cat might be. 

“Is Carter-“

“Asleep, I can wake him if-“

“No, that’s alright. He needs the rest. Especially after today.”

Of course Cat would already know… or did she? Kara sat on the edge of the couch, keenly aware that it was not her own and neither was the penthouse she was in. A part of her genuinely wondered if Cat could see her and wouldn’t be surprised if the woman was looking at her now over some kind of home security system.

“Kara?” 

Kara took in a quick, deep breath, chewing on her bottom lip a bit as she glanced towards Carter’s room before picking herself up off the couch and moving farther across the penthouse just in case. 

“Okay, look I know I overstepped earlier today with Carter and his teacher but the things she was saying. What she was implying about you.” Kara moved about as if Cat were in the room with her versus over the phone pressed against her ear.

“I know he’s gifted and different and that can go a short distance in a lot of places, but I really feel maybe when he finishes this semester you get him into another school?” Kara didn’t wait for Cat to interject, pushing forward with her rant. 

“I’ve known teachers like that, there’s never just one. They thrive in those environments where it’s_ ‘all about the kids _ ‘. When really it’s about their parents and status." Gesticulating and animate, Kara continued as the cadence of her voice began to pick up speed and vehemence. 

“I’m not saying put him into a full-on public school but maybe, just maybe one a little less pretentious and rife with those holier than thou teachers who think because they’re in some privatized specialty money pit of an _ educational facility _that they’re better even than those parents who sponsor whole buildings and give out frivolity like it’s a bake sale!” Kara whipped around, the muscles in her neck straining as she practically chewed on the words. 

“I mean really Carter is an amazing and brilliant kid and I would have killed to have gone to a school like that but I also know what it’s like being the odd one out but not being surrounded by other kids who have just as much, if not more privilege and entitlement. I’m not saying it would be better but I just think maybe being in a different environment with an actual focus on those kids and a genuine want by the teachers to teach and-“

Kara stopped dead in her tracks. 

“OH MY GOD! What am I saying?! I didn’t mean- Cat, I’m sorry I just- I-_”_

Cat tipped her head pulling the phone away from her ear as she saw the screen display ‘call ended’. She raised a high brow, the corner of her mouth lifting on the edge of a laugh. Honestly, she should be furious, not only with what Kara had just rambled at breakneck speed with but at her actions earlier. Then again, Kara wasn’t telling her anything she already didn’t know. 

The flustered phone call from Carter’s history teacher had been amusing enough and satisfying in its own right. Cat had already had a few rounds of conversation with other teachers prior but never anything to the level Kara had so openly and willingly displayed today. 

If she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, thanks to one of the few parents who Cat genuinely got along with, she wouldn’t have believed it. Kara had done the one thing Cat could never do given her status, especially in a place like that out in view of faculty and other parents. Were it not for whom Cat knew deep down Kara actually was, cape and all, she might have posted the cell phone video herself anonymously to CatCo’s newsworthy consideration section on the website; counting down the seconds for it to be reviewed and posted accordingly.

Kara went viral enough in a suit and cape. No need to compromise her further, even if that teacher deserved every word Kara had handed down to her. Cat looked at her phone once more, contemplating calling the woman back before sending a text message instead. 

Kara paced frantically in the large space that was Cat’s bedroom, or at least the sitting area of it. Fighting with herself internally about calling Cat back or waiting to be called again. The trill of her phone stopped her haphazard motion, her messages screen already pulled up. 

“_ Get some sleep. We’ll discuss this further when I return. Goodnight.” _

“Oh shit…” Kara whispered to herself, reading the words over and over. Her mind spiralling into a thousand directions at once. What did that mean? Was she fired? Was Cat going to drag it out so her son would be looked after and _ then _ fire her? Kara would have stayed with Carter regardless but still. She tried to think of something to respond with, both apologetic and sincere while also wanting to urge that Cat be safe. 

It was just one more thing in a long line of things that complicated so much between them. Half the time anymore she didn’t know if Cat was being nice or _ actually _ flirting with her. Even when Kara attempted, albeit poorly, to reciprocate whatever intention she thought Cat was trying to convey in kind. Truth be told, she had said yes to taking care of Carter not only because Cat needed her but of her own feelings that had taken root from the start and grown exponentially over the past year. 

It was a little selfish and clearly a little underthought. Cat was on a whole other level when it came to any kind of romantic endeavor. Then again, so was Kara, at least when she was in her suit. That’s where the two of them had really flourished. Late-night discussions on Cat’s penthouse patio disguised as being in the area while on patrol. Visits to CatCo’s balcony when Cat worked too late when Carter stayed at his father’s. Fleeting touches, relaxed conversations and the one time they had almost kissed. 

It was purely accidental, Cat had mistepped and Kara had caught her on instinct. It was late, the sky a burst of stars and moonlight and Cat had leaned in just a little while her hands tightened around Kara’s-

“Supergirl help!”

Kara dropped her phone in an instant, rushing across the penthouse at lightning speed and into Carter’s room. Eyes already glowing, ready to strike down anything that moved regardless of her identity being compromised. 

Carter turned roughly, his movements sluggish. His legs kicked against a phantom assailant as the sheets tangled around his body. Kara turned on the lights before practically leaping towards his bed, drawing Carter up while calling out to him. 

“No… get off me” he fought for only a moment before coming awake his forehead sheened with sweat and his eyes wide. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here I got you.” 

Carter held her at arm’s length, his mind gradually catching up to him that he had been dreaming. In the next second his arms were around her, hugging her fiercely. 

“It’s okay Carter, it was a dream. It wasn’t real.” Kara held him tightly, a hand rubbing at his back while the other gently combed through his hair. Kara knew plenty about dreams and how real they could be, all too well. She rocked gently, speaking quietly against the top of his head as she waited for him to calm down. 


	3. Chapter 3

Carter sat in the back of the car as Austin dutifully drove him to school, having already dropped Kara off at CatCo. The morning had been easy enough, Kara hadn’t brought up his nightmare, and neither had he. It was rare enough to have them anymore but after the stress of yesterday despite Kara’s attempt to remedy a growing situation, it had still taken its toll. 

Carter watched a few students making a run for the main courtyard figuring that because it was Friday, their enthusiasm for the coming three-day weekend had gotten the better of them as he shouldered his backpack once Austin stopped the car. 

“Have a good day Carter.” 

“Thanks. I’ll see you this afternoon?” 

Austin looked up at him in the rear-view mirror with a small smile. “Absolutely, and most likely with Miss Kara if your mother has not made it back.” 

Carter grinned, not that he wanted the situation that had been keeping his mother away from National City to get worse but there was something to be said for this new shake-up to his daily routine. He stepped out of the car as another set of students rushed past, only to stop and turn when they realized it was him. 

“Carter?” 

He kept walking despite knowing the owner of the voice. If he just kept on forward, he could go in the side entrance and maybe the small group wouldn’t- 

“Carter wait! Where’re you going?”

Carter stiffened defensively at first until a few other kids joined, all brimming on the edge of excitement while simultaneously flabbergasted that Carter was just meandering about as if he wasn’t being looked for. 

“H-heading towards the courtyard?” he lied, thinking he could throw them off until a girl that Carter easily recognized from his biology class stepped closer, offering her hand to him. 

“Your friend is looking for you, she’s been waiting apparently.” 

Carter looked at Hannah, with her olive skin and ink-black hair and amber eyes that made Carter’s heart beat faster without prompt; then to her hand then back to her before cautiously taking hold of it. 

“I don’t… have very many friends,” Carter stated, moving with Hannah as the others filed around the two of them anxiously. 

“Quantity is not quality,” Hannah said with a small squeeze to his hand. “You have one the rest of us would practically die for.” 

Carter frowned, not sure what Hannah was referring to. Half-afraid he was being led into a trap until Hannah squeezed his hand again chasing the thought away. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I know a lot of people here didn’t believe you, but I’m not one of them.”

Carter took a deep breath, squeezing her hand back carefully as other kids rushed towards him more told the bulk of the group to move aside. Even some of the teachers seemed shocked, most noticeably his history teacher, as he made his way through the throng unhindered. 

“I was hoping to see him before classes started. Wouldn’t want to make anyone late, wandering up and down the halls for his class.” 

Carter knew that voice, his eyes catching sight of red boots and the twirl of a cape as the woman they belonged to turned. His gaze fell on her crest and he held Hannah’s hand tighter before pulling her along and away from all the others in a rush. 

“Supergirl!”

The woman beamed, her hands coming to rest on her hips in her typical stance as Carter came rushing up with his friend in tow. Supergirl’s head tipped to the side as she glanced at their joined hands before she looked at Carter directly. 

“Hey buddy!” Supergirl stepped over as the bulk of the crowd backed up, riveted on her every step. She moved to Carter's side, wrapping him up in a hug while taking note of the fact he didn’t let the girl's hand go. 

“Heard through a friend your mom was stuck in Metropolis. Thought I’d come check on you.” She looked him over, thankful he wasn’t flushed with embarrassment or worse. 

“Supergirl, this is Hannah, she’s in my biology class.”

Supergirl smirked amidst the hushed whispers and radiant excitement surrounding them from the crowd of people. “Hello Hannah, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Hannah looked beside herself, using her other hand to shake Supergirl’s. “I’ve always wanted to meet you. You’re amazing!”

Supergirl chuckled, keeping a hand on Carter’s shoulder. “I do what I can, sometimes that requires a bit of help right Carter?”

Carter nodded, his spine straightening.

“Well, like I said, I just wanted to drop by, make sure you were all right.”

“I’m better now.”

Before Supergirl could say anything more, the first bell rang and a chorus of groans went up around them. 

“Now now…” Supergirl said, quieting the group. “Last one in gets extra homework!” She made to take off, the whole of the student body rushing after her and inside on her good-natured threat. Making sure that she was indeed the last one to reach the main entrance. 

“Hey Carter?!”

Carter again gave Hannah’s hand a squeeze, never having let go even as they rushed inside, before breaking away and hurrying to Supergirl. She knelt down to him, making sure they were eye level. 

“That wasn’t too much was it?”

Carter shook his head. “It was perfect.”

Supergirl smirked, giving him a wink. “Be good, I’ll see you later.” And just like that, she took off into the sky. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara hung Carter's shirt up in his closet, closing the door behind herself as he settled into the bed. It was later than she had intended on letting him stay up but after today and with it being Friday, an extra hour wouldn't kill him. 

It showed in his worn-out movements and the near-instant ease with which he took within the comfort of his bed. Kara smirked at him as he stifled a yawn and turned on his side as she came to sit on the edge of his bed. 

"Good day?"

Carter nodded, curling around his pillow. "Kind of wish Mom had been here too but I wouldn't have traded you out for a second."

Kara smiled, pulling the covers up around his shoulders before pushing his hair from his eyes. 

"Especially this morning. Hannah was really excited to meet you." 

Kara rose an eyebrow at him, her heart skipping a bit as she tries to pass it off. "I don't think-"

"I know it was you. You  Sona really good job, had me fooled but instincts don't lie."

"Meaning?"

Carter pulled in a deep breath, his expression serious. "You… make me feel safe. You don't talk down to me and you both hug the same. I'm not really that good with people, I feel too much is what my art teacher says and I need to work on trying to visualize a wall between myself and other people. Especially the ones who feel wrong."

Kara eased her touch aside, suddenly very aware of herself and her influences over Carter's physical self. 

"You're not one of those. I like the way your…. I dunno what it is, presence I guess? It's good. It makes me feel normal."

Kara swallowed thickly, rubbing his shoulder lightly from over the covers. "And that makes you think I'm-"

"When you hugged me today in your cape, same feeling and that doesn't lie."

Kara gave a small nod, drawing in a deep breath of her own before reaching up and pulling her glasses off before looking at him again. Her heart practically melting when she saw nearly the same expression Cat had given to her when the woman had asked her to take her glasses off none too long ago. 

Carter smirked a lazy smile, reaching over to touch the side of her face as if he were mapping it out by touch alone. 

"You can't tell your mom," Kara whispered watching his smile grown further. "Not yet, she… she has to be okay with this and-"

"She knows, if she doesn't it's because she chooses not to." 

"Maybe, but you know now, and you can't… Carter, you can not tell anyone. Tell me you understand."

Carter drew his hand away, already understanding her position on the matter. He had enough practice with his mom, to be honest. "I know… too dangerous."

"So dangerous," Kara whispered, emotion pulling at her chest. "If anyone ever hurt you because of me I…"

Carter moved slowly sitting up enough to hug her. He didn't want to tell her people already had, just not the way she was referring to now. She hugged him back just as tight as if already knowing what he wanted to say through that small exchange. 

"You should get some sleep." Kara murmured as he squeezed her as hard as he could. 

"Thank you."

Kara sat back looking him over a moment. "For what?"

"For trusting me."

Kara gave him a wobbly smile, ruffling his hair a bit. "Go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning okay?"

Carter nodded, scooting down in the bed again before curling up against his pillow. Kara covered him up, tucking him in gently before making her way out of his room and back down the hall. 

She gave a heavy sigh, tossing her glasses on the island in the kitchen as she made for the fridge for a bottle of water. 

"Hello…" Cat resisted the urge to say Supergirl as she watched Kara pop back from around the door of the fridge before she let it close. 

"Cat! You're back. Did you call? I, I left my phone in the guest room. I would've had Carter meet you at-"

Cat stepped into Kara's space, the flat of her hand smoothing across Kara's chest. Her spine straighter slightly with the harder lines of her suit crest beneath her touch. Kara stayed stock still, her heart racing as she waited. 

Cat looked at her expectantly, fingertips barely curling against the button down line of Kara's shirt until Kara's hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her. 

"Cat… I-"

"I need to thank you," Cat whispered, never looking away as she brought herself close enough that their bodies were touching. 

Kara pulled in a shaky breath, swallowing hard as Cat just continued to look at her as if she hung the moon. "You don't…"

Cat leaned against her, the two of them sharing the same air as Cat barely nosed Kara's features with an unexpected affection. "May I…?"

Kara gave a faint nod only to find her whole body melting against the other woman as Cat's lips formed around her own. 

Kara's hands drifted to Cat's hips, holding herself up as she leaned closer. The barest brush of Cat's tongue caressing her lips was all it took for her to move, pulling Cat with her as she set her back against the island and pulled Cat against her before kissing her back deeply. 

Cat let out a soft sigh of a sound, her hand twisting around Kara's shirt front as she pulled her down and slowly devoured the other woman without restraint. 

Kara wrapped the woman up easily, nearly pulling her off the ground until a sharp gasp of a sound brought both women up short. Kara's eyes went wide as Cat broke away just enough to look over finding her son standing in the mouth of the kitchen. 

Kara stared at Cat and Cat at Carter while he stared at both of them before a wide from broke over his features and he rushed over. 

"You're back!" His arms were around both of them, the two women exchanging a look between them before Cat cleared her throat and turned the focus of her attention on her son. 

"I am, and you should be in bed." 

"But you're home. We have rules."

Kara rose a high eyebrow watching the two as she held onto both. 

"Yes we do, and one of them is bed at a decent time."

"Can Kara stay?"

Kara stiffened at that, not sure if Carter understood what he was asking, especially now. 

Cat and Carter looked at one another for a long moment, having an entire unspoken conversation between them as Kara started to shift and extract herself. 

"That's up to Kara." 

The woman stopped, having expected the opposite or some run of excuses and reasons as to why it was inappropriate or how she had to get back to her own life apart from this. 

Carter looked up at Kara then followed by his mother who kept her features impassive save for the barest hint of a smile. 

"Will you stay? Maybe just the weekend to start?" 

Kara felt her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, so many thoughts and emotions swirling through her at lightning speed. "I uh… I need to check on a few things and t-talk with your-"

Cat leaned over, silencing Kara's stammering with another, far more chaste, kiss before drawing back again. "It's late. This one needs to get back in bed and I'm ready for mine. I… we would love for you to stay but we understand that you have your own life and some other very important things to consider…"

Carter looked up at Kara, his mother's words settling on his shoulders with her implication. This was all a very big rush and there were plenty of things to consider but maybe, just for a few days, they could just set those things aside for something he felt was just as important. 

His mother spoke about Kara and Supergirl equally, he knew without her having to say a word the way Kara made his mother feel. How Kara had changed so many little things just by existing in his mother's orbit. Not to mention his own. 

Kara pulled in a deeper breath, looking between the both of them. There was so much to talk about, to work through and figure out but a part of her wanted just a little bit of time without the extraordinary parts of themselves. Even if it only lasted two days, Kara would never forgive herself if she didn't take this unconventional opportunity that she was already thanking Rao for. 

"I can't promise we won't be interrupted, but I would really love to stay."


End file.
